More often than not, it has been in practice to measure a temperature of a flowable medium flowing through duct to have constant check over the flowable medium. Sensing devices, generally attached through suitable fittings or attachments to the ducts, are adapted to determine temperature of the flowable medium flowing through the ducts in order to have constant check of the flowable medium. The sensing devices may generally be placed inside or outside of the duct to determine temperature of the flowable medium. Irrespective of the placement of the sensing devices, challenges have always been in term of accuracy in determining the temperature of the flowable medium, which may arise due to, including but not limited to, improper placement of the sensing devices along or across the duct, improper selection of the sensing devices and appropriate number and positioning of the sensing devises either within or outside of the duct. Further, such conventional sensing devices have also been generally limited for determining a single parameter, such as temperature, oxygen, pressure, etc. of the flowable medium, ignoring the fact that various other parameter may also at the same time would be required to determine the condition of the flowable medium. Furthermore, the fittings or attachments utilized for attaching the sensing devices may also have been quite complicated or uneconomical.
Such conventional sensing devices with fittings may have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purposes, but may be unsatisfactory in terms of accuracy of temperature of flowable medium and freedom of choice of selection to determine variable parameters of the flowable medium, and placement of the sensing devices over the duct in uneconomical and complicated manner. Accordingly, there exists a need to determine variable parameters of the flowable medium and placement of the sensing devices over the duct in an economical and effective manner.